


Your true colors

by Halfcake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfcake/pseuds/Halfcake
Summary: Lapis has a reputation. Will she be able to maintain it when she meets Pearl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this in other account I had here a while ago, but I wanted to bring it again and finish it.  
> Pardon my english, is not my native language, if anything's incorrect, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :)

“I can’t let others see me like that” Thought Lapis, while letting out slowly the smoke from the cigarette she was holding. She was silent, looking, with a lifeless gaze, the people passing by. She could feel those people judging her, watching her every move.  
She thought about her life for an instant, living alone, no family. She was feared since secondary school, she needed to look stronger than everyone, she only had herself...and that fight made people question her power.  
A snapping finger called her attention.  
“Lap!!” Grumble the white-haired tall woman.  
“Eh?...Oh sorry Jasper. W-what were you saying?” Replied the bluenette.  
“I was saying-” began Jasper taking Lapis’ cigarette and stepping on it  
“Hey!!” Complained the bluenette.  
“-that you should stop smoking. Isn’t enough for you to have been beaten up? Do you have to push your body to its limits?” continued Jasper.  
Lapis’ eye was a little bruised and had her hand and neck bandaged.

“Since when do you care so much about me? Plus, I’m better now, nothing to worry about.”  
“You’ve been in a terrible mood lately...” Said a purple haired short woman walking towards them. She tiredly dropped her backpack on the floor., and sat down.  
Jasper greeted her with a hand movement while speaking. “Amethyst is right, I know you lost some prestige within the college groups, but you could do better next ti-”  
She was interrupted by Amethyst who called their attention to the front door.

“Look, that new girl is about to walk next to Yellow D.’s group” Amethyst and Jasper smiled, it was normal in that college, everyone made fun of newbies.  
“Pff, she’s going to be, at least, pushed to the ground. Look at her she’s so skinny, is going down haha”  
The girl was thind, tall, had short peach coloured hair and soft pastel coloured clothes. She looked so… “ _Breakable_ ” thought Lapis.

The bluenette watched expectantly, she didn’t care for her, she just wanted any excuse to go beat Yellow’s ass. It wasn’t in Lapis plans to protect anybody, but she was eager for a fight. This was going to be her revenge for last week’s fight.

As this new girl passed by, nothing happened. Jasper and Amethyst let out a sound like it was a shame they couldn’t laugh, Lapis on the other hand kept looking at her, and somehow, was captivated by suspicious luck and her looks.

The bluenette cleared her throat “Any of you know her name? What is she studying or something?”  
“No clue. Don’t care” Answer Amethyst  
Jasper grinned at the light purple-haired one “Maybe you could call your nerdy girlfriend for some info”  
Amethyst stood up angrily and blushed.“Only I can call her nerd, ya fucking dingus!”  
The other two burst into laughing as Amethyst blushed harder. “Hey, calm down, I was teasing”  
Amethyst looked at Lapis as she stood up while picking up her backpack as well. “So, do you want that info or not?”  
“...yes”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Well, I acquired the information you wanted” Said Peridot setting her laptop on the cafeteria table. The screen capture the attention of her girlfriend, Jasper and, of course, Lapis.  
Everyone looked at the blonde one while she gesticulate as she spoke.  
“Her name is Pearl. I couldn’t get a picture of her but, no wonder why she grabbed your attention Lazuli”  
Peridot clear her throat and then continued “Apparently, she likes ballet, charcoal drawing, tea, well, you have everything written down in my report, but most of them are ‘delicate’ tastes”  
Lapis interrupted “Yeah but this doesn’t explain why she wasn’t laugh at…”  
“Why are you so obsessed with that?” replied Amethyst  
“I-I don’t know, what if she’s…”  
“More important than you Lazuli?” Peridot laugh while the other frowned.  
“Hey, wait, what about this?” Said Jasper pointing at the laptop screen.  
“Fencing?!” Questioned Lapis.  
“Oh yeah, seems that she even is a National champion.” Replied Peridot.  
“What about her personal life?” Lapis spoke as everyone remained silent.  
“What, do ya have a crush on her or somethin’?” Grinned the light purple-haired woman.  
“No way! Is just...I can’t understand why wouldn’t-kill-a-fly-girl is here in the college with the worst reputation of Beach City”  
“Then ask her...” Amethyst spoke as the peach-haired girl enter the cafeteria.  
“Nah...forget it, I don’t give her two weeks in here...” With that sentence, Lapis closed the laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis felt terrible, sleepy, and as always, was in an unstable mood, but that wasn’t the worst thing in the morning. Walking down the street, college direction, was Pearl. She was ten steps farther than her and was carrying lot of books. Lapis felt the urge to help her, but stopped herself.  
As they were walking, they stopped next to each other at a traffic light. Pearl recognized her to Lapis’ surprise.  
“You are from my college. It was Lapis Lazuli, right?” The bluenette frowned a bit as she answered “Yeah, what do you want?” She didn’t want to sound so moody, but it seems she didn’t succeed. The taller one clear her throat “I-I just wanted to know if you could help me carry these, they’re a bit heavy for me”

 

As they arrived to the front door, Lapis gave back all the books she was carrying. Pearl thanked her and smiled as she walked in another direction.

As the bluenette got closer to Jasper and company, Amethyst almost shouted at her  
“What...was that?! Did you beat your record with women?”  
“It’s been a week since you first saw her, way to go!” Add Jasper patting her back.  
“Shut up you two!...I-It was a casual encounter, nothing else...” Said Lapis a little uncomfortable.  
Jasper and Amethyst look at each other raising an eyebrow and started laughing. Peridot, who was sitting behind them writing in her laptop, spoke out loud while typing “Lazuli, 8:43 am, seems not to notice how blushed she is. Maybe planning next ‘casual’ approachment”  
“I hate the guts out of you guys!” Lapis frowned “For the first time in my life I’m going to be punctual to class, so let’s go, you bastard…”  
Peridot blinked “We have math, are you serious?”  
The bluenette didn’t answer to her but looked at the other two “See you at break, save me a seat at the cafeteria”

Lapis hates math, not only because the subject but also because it’s at the third floor, no elevator. This time, as she looked outside the window, it felt like it didn’t matter. “ _Maybe because I can see her at gym class_ ” Lapis thought “ _Shit…_ ”

 

\------------------------------------

It was late, very late. Pearl should be home at 3 PM and It was almost 7. She didn’t want to run because of the heavy rain that was falling. She was just around the corner when she saw them. A bluenette and a pointy yellow-haired woman shouting at each other, the pale woman wanted to get closer when she recognized one of them. Lapis.  
It was when they started to fight that Pearl got near, she wanted to stop them, but it took less that she thought, and when the taller woman left, Lapis was curled up on the floor soaking wet and...

“ _Oh my God, she’s bleeding!_ ” Thought Pearl as she ran towards her. ”Are you ok?!”  
Lapis coughed some blood before answering. “Fuck off! I don’t need your help!” Pearl stepped back a little as the bluenette tried to stand up holding onto the brick wall, her white t-shirt was soaking and let Pearl see through it besides the blood that was spreading.  
The taller of the two could feel her cheeks hot. “ _Not a time for this Pearl!_ ” She said to herself. “My...my house is close, don’t you want me to take care of that?” Said her pointing at the cut Lapis had in her stomach. Lapis hold her breath trying not to show any emotion as she spoke. “...Damn...fine”

 

They walked towards Pearl’s house. Once inside, Lapis rested on the floor after drying a little with the towels the other woman gave her. Pearl came back with some bandages and got close to her. “May I?” Said touching Lapis’ t-shirt softly. The bluenette made an affirmative gesture trying not to move much.  
Pearl spoke as she disinfect the shallow wound. “Do you get involved in this thing often?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well stop, I’m sure your parents are worried” The tallest complained.  
“I don’t have any...” Pearl looked at her “Nor brothers, sisters, aunts...Because of that I don’t have anyone to worry either” Said Lapis adding an ironic smile at the end of the sentence.

“Well, now you do” Said Pearl softly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Earth calling Lapis” Almost sang Amethyst “Sorry I was...thinking about-” “Her?” Lapis was interrupted by Peridot, who was seated in front of her in the cafeteria table, pointing the only person standing out from the black leather sea of people. “No, I was thinking about the ambush of before yesterday, Yellow’s girls don’t play around. That was a warning.” The bluenette replied. They keep talking about tactics, well at least Peridot, because Lapis could hear Jasper saying she wanted to use gasoline on them.  
“They’ve been more aggressive since you started to see Pearl, isn’t it?” Amethyst said. Lapis was about to argue that but stopped herself and thought about it. Unwittingly, Lapis placed a hand on her stomach wound. “Maybe… but I can’t establish the relationship between Pearl and them”  
“Maybe she’s secretly in the gang? i should rewrite my rep-” Peridot was about to type when her girlfriend interrupted her “Or MAYBE she’s dating Yellow?!” Amethyst laugh after speaking but Lapis didn’t. “No!” she shouted a little loud. All of three looked at her, she stuttered “I-I’m…”  
”I’m out for a walk” She stood up as she spoke and left the crowded cafeteria.

Lapis walked through the corridor with her hands on her pockets, frowning because she was too obvious. That couldn’t happen. “ _It’s a waste of time_ ” She thought. “ _It’s like walking with a giant weak spot_ ” “ _I don’t like her I was caught off guard. I was-_ ”

She was interrupted by a soft hand touching her shoulder. “Lapis?”  
“Pearl! You startled me...W-What do you want?” The bluenette let out the air she didn’t know it was holding.  
“I just, I saw you walking away on the cafeteria, so I thought maybe you had troubles with the wound” She put both hands in Lapis’ waist that make the shorter one shiver and blush a little. “Quit it, damn it, I’m fine!”  
Pearl hesitated for a moment, but then, she gently pressed the bluenette’s body until the lockers stopped her, then got closer to her ear “Are you sure, you’re fine?” Pearl whispered.  
Lapis’ face felt hot and pushed the peach-haired woman away “W-What the hell are you doing?!” Pearl grin a little “I wanted to make sure, you were fine” Lapis couldn't be redder “I am! Damn it, leave!!”

As soon as she finished her sentence, she tried to run away, but Pearl got her by her wrist and rest her against the lockers again. Lapis couldn't move, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to either. “Let go of me!”  
“Why is that you say something but your gestures don’t mimic them? I’m not holding you tight” Pearl’s words made Lapis quiver.  
She was right but she didn’t want to go, but she didn’t want to show her “I’m gonna hit you so hard that you’ll regret this!”

“No, I’m going to regret not doing this...” Pearl gently lifted Lapis’ chin up and kissed her softly, biting her lips, wrapping her tongue around hers. Lapis was so entranced in the kiss she didn’t realize she was pulling Pearl as close as she could and the peach-haired girl responded scratching her nape, which made the bluenette moan softly. They pulled back when air was necessary.  
“Take care of that wound would you, don’t make me worry.” Pearl whispered as she leave.

 

 

Lapis slid down until she was sitting on the floor, every site Pearl put her hands onto burned as hell.  
This time, for sure, there’s no way Lapis could get Pearl out of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis quickly stood up as she heard someone coming, fortunately for her, it was Jasper.  
“Hey, I’ve been looking for you brat”  
“Shouldn't you be at class?” Replied Lapis. The taller raised an eyebrow, then both of them laugh.  
“Nice one! I’ve been looking for you to tell you that Amethyst and I are going to that pub you like this night” Jasper ended her sentence noticing the bluenette was barely looking at her.  
“Are you ok Lap? You seem...unwell”  
“I…” She couldn’t tell Jasper that Pearl just trapped her in a heated kiss in the middle of the corridor, but she wanted to talk to someone, so she masked the information.  
“I’m worried about Yellow, I don’t want them to feel like they’ve won”  
“Jasper I-” She said holding her stomach “I don’t want anyone to be hurt again…it’s painful to see people go” Lapis felt her face warming up, but she held her tears.  
“You...are not talking about Blue anymore, aren’t you?” Replied Jasper frowning but with a concerned expression. Lapis held her breath, then sighed.  
“Pearl, Pearl kissed me...just now”  
Jasper wide opened her eyes “Before you did? What’s happening to you?!” “Jasp that’s not the point!” Lapis replied, then continued “If they find out, they’ll go after her and she has nothing to do with this...I don’t want that pattern to repeat”  
“Hey” Interrupted Jasper “I’ve told you several times, what happened to Blue wasn’t your fault, if you’re really worried tell her it’s over”  
Lapis frowned thoughtful, Jasper showed signs of leaving, but the other held her “Ok, I know what to do” then tried to distract herself by changing the subject. “Did you...say you’re going to the pub?”

The white-haired woman cleared her throat trying to go along with the new subject. “Yeah, c’mon. I’ll wait you and Ame at the college entrance, 4 PM” Jasper smiled and put her hand on Lapis shoulder, who tried to smile a bit.  
“Wait, isn’t too early 4 PM to start drinking?” Asked the shorter one.  
“Ha...I’m quite sure you need it, but the case is, Amethyst wants to wait for Peridot to finish her classes and then walk her home” “So, she’s going to miss a bit horny and drunk Amethyst?” Asked Lapis as they started walking through the corridor. “Apparently…” Replied Jasper, the bluenette laughed “Hear my words now, she will bring Peridot”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Next time, use your powers to predict the lottery” Whispered Jasper, next to the bluenette, as they waited in front of Peridot’s front door so she could pick a shirt to wear that night. Lapis laughed trying not to sound too loud.  
When Amethyst and Peridot left the house, Jasper complained about having to wait for too long and then frowned when she realized both of them had their hair a little tousled. The four of them started walking towards the pub while Amethyst and Jasper argue, Lapis was talking to Peridot when suddenly stopped herself with another sentence “...this housing complex seems familiar to me” The shorter one looked around her “Maybe you were here before” The bluenette was about to answer that when she saw Pearl and her heart skipped a beat.  
“ _Oh yeah, I was here before…but it was darker that now…and I was bleeding_ ” Lapis thought to herself, as she watched Pearl slyly, walking towards her house. When Pearl was about to open her front door, a feminine tall and dark skinned figure opened it up for her and hugged her. Both of the were smiling widely.  
Lapis stopped walking, which made Peridot stop too.  
“Lapis?...”  
“Nothing, I need a drink….”


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the pub, all laughing and for the relief of Peridot, Lapis was too. Jasper was the first to make a toast, even though, they’ve been drinking for an hour.

“I want you to raise your glasses to celebrate!” Amethyst spoke after her “What for?!” jasper remained silent “Uh...I forgot what I was going to say” 

“C’mon we haven’t drink enough, are you already that drunk?” Peridot asked laughing while Jasper laughed as well, shrug and left her glass empty. 

Lapis stood up raising her glass “Alright, what about we drink for us, we’ve been avoiding classes, except Peri, and still we managed to pass the exams!”

“Sounds good to me!” Said Amethyst. All was laugh, games and multiple of toasts without a deep meaning. 

 

After a couple of hours, Lapis started to feel unwell, but only emotionally.

_ ‘Every drink will drown my memories, thoughts and-”  _ Before ending that sentence in her head, she felt her hand wet, sticky. When did she squeeze that glass so hard? Peridot reached her before she could enter the bathroom. “Are you nuts?! You’re lucky this place has bathroom doors, don’t make me talk about the appearance of the bathroom itself!” Lapis felt dizzy enough to avoid arguing with Peridot, so she let her lead them outside the noisy pub to find a pharmacy. Amethyst and Jasper were at the pub’s bar, unaware to what was happening.

 

“Let me see if you have any glass shards” After looking as best as she could with the street’s lights the shorter spoke “Hmm you seem well, but we have to hurry and give you some stitches, you’re starting to bleed too much”

Lapis felt even more dizzier than before, but managed herself to speak “Are we far away from the hospital?”

“Yes, I’ll call Amethyst, she has a friend with a car. Wait right here” Replied the other while making a tourniquet with a piece of Lapis t-shirt.

When Peridot and company stepped out from the pub, Lapis was gone.

“Where the fuck is she Peridot?!” Jasper wasn’t in the mood for jokes “Don’t scream at me! I know tons ways to kill you in your sleep!!”

“Calm the fuck down and help me find her!” Said Amethyst. After half a minute, she found a little blood trail “Yo clods, she was bleeding right?”

“Yes” Peridot “But that isn’t the way where the hospital is...”

 

Tears and blood felt salty and painful. Lapis couldn’t know where she was at this point. Was she near her house? Or near  _ her _ house? She felt like she was going to faint any minute, but her breathless breathing and her painful hand were enough to keep her awake. 

 

_ ‘Should I visit her?’ _

 

_ ‘Should I come back?’ _

 

_ ‘Why...do I care anyways?’ _

 

Ten minutes of endless questions passed by until she heard a car, stopping close to her.

Lapis was like an empty doll, she didn’t even react when Jasper shake her by her shoulders, furious and concerned at the same time.

 

\-----------------

 

No one asked Lapis more details about the incident, but finding the reason why, was easy. Lapis avoided Pearl for an entire week, but one day, the bluenette couldn’t escape from her. 

Lapis was intercepted by Pearl at the corridor stairs. “What happened with your hand?” She tried to reach it, but Lapis made a quick move to avoid it “What do you care?” The bluenette didn’t even look at her. “I care for you! And you have been avoiding me for no reason!” Replied the tall one a little furious “Oh yeah?!” Began Lapis “You  **care** ?! If you cared a bit for me, you could already know...Now get away from me!!”

Pearl place her hand, so fast and so violently, on the wall next to Lapis face, that made the bluenette shiver. “ **What** do I supposed to know to be treated like this? Pearl’s voice tone was deep. Lapis felt her cheeks warming up by the other’s proximity. “Don’t use me like a second choice...go home with her and leave me alone” Pearl’s eyes were wide open. “L-Lapis, did you...see me with Garnet?” Lapis nod, assuming that was the woman’s name “She’s a friend of mine from England, when I was abroad!” Hearing this made Lapis feel so stupid, her depression was driving her nuts and made her do things like this, she wanted to run away but Pearl withheld her. “Let me go!” Replied Lapis trying not to look at her, small tears form in her eyes “I don’t care what she is to you, you’ve done the same to me! You kissed me and then…”

“We haven’t talked about it?” Pearl pointed out, holding herself “I’m sorry, I got carried away… Can we try agai-!” Pearl was interrupted by a soft kiss.

“Yes, but Pearl… Let’s keep it secret, If they find out, you’ll be in trouble”

The tall one got closer to the other’s ear “I like trouble” Whispered Pearl grinning and raising an eyebrow.


End file.
